Canción del Recuerdo
by Kira Murasaki-chan
Summary: Una canción que hace que los recuerdos vuelvan...Éste es un one-shot y song-fic, de la pareja de May/Aura/Haruka y Drew/Shu, sus recuerdos, en los cuales sólo recordarán lo que sentían y de lo que nunca nos enteramos. ¿Celos? ¿Amor? ¿Empate?. Léanlo, espero que les guste .


Nacimiento del amor

**Hola, aquí vengo con un fanfic de una de mis parejas favoritas: May y Drew, que vendría a ser el Contestshipping, el título es de una canción de la que prontamente haré otro fic, pero yo creo que ése título le da muchísimo mejor, éste es un one-shot y song-fic, la canción es ésta: Canción de Seira, lo sé el nombre no es muy creativo, pero no es mi culpa. Bueno empecemos.**

**Nota: Pokemon no me pertenece (lamentablemente -_-)**

**Nota 2:**

**Habla normal-**

**Hola-acción**

"_**Pensamientos**_**"**

**\- Enumeración**

**(Antipáticas notas de autora, Ey! ¿Quién ha escrito el guión? Ah! Es cierto, fui yo XD)**

**Narración de la loca autora**

**Nota 3: La canción tampoco me pertenece.**

**Nota 4: May y Drew tienen 13 años**

**¡Empecemos!:**

**¡Por fin! ¡El gran Festival!- decía una chica de cabellos castaños como el chocolate (Yo: :3 ¡Qué rico!) y ojos celestes como el mar, muy feliz como para ser verdad, pero ella sabía de qué tenía que encontrarse a cierta persona, si quería ganar, pero no sabía que ese Gran Festival iba a ser totalmente diferente.- ahora tengo que ir a inscribirme antes de que se me olvide, pero antes, ¡Tengo que comer! (Yo: Ay…ella va a atrasar mi historia, mejor vamos a otro lugar, mientras ésta niña come)**

**-En otro lugar, en otras palabras, el lugar de inscripción para el Gran Festival-**

**Deme su pokedex y sus listones, por favor- decía una amable enfermera Joy. **

**Aquí tiene- dijo entregando lo mencionado a la amable enfermera, un chico de ojos color verde esmeralda, cabello verde (Yo: AH! ¡Un pasto andante! Drew: ¿Por qué me discriminan por mi cabello? Yo: ¿Quién dijo que eras tú? Drew: ¿No soy yo? Yo: Vete antes de que me hagas decir un spoiler) Al instante le devolvieron lo que entregó, y se lo guardó en su chaleco.**

**Ya está inscrito, tome aquí está la guía- dijo entregando la típica la guía del Gran Festival.**

**El chico de nombre Drew (Drew: Lo sabía ¬¬) Fue hacia su cuarto, para dejar algunas cosas, las cuales no eran muchas, pero no le importaba mucho, se quedó en su cuarto, echado en su cama, mirando al techo, como si fuera lo más emocionante del mundo, de repente recordó a cierta castaña de ojos azules, que siempre andaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrió, ante el recuerdo, se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando y sacudió su cabeza, como si eso borrara el recuerdo, bueno, al menos de dignaría a leer las reglas, pero:**

**¡¿Qué?!- dijo Drew, al leer las reglas, las volvió a leer y dijo- Ay no…**

**-Volvemos con la castaña-**

**Ay, casi se me olvida que tenía que registrarme- dijo corriendo hasta llegar al Centro Pokemon- En…fer…mera Joy, por…fa…vor quiero inscribir…me- dijo intentando recuperar el aire, después de la persecución **

**Sí, dame tu pokedex y tus listones, y estarás inscrita ^^U- dijo la enfermera con una gotita estilo anime**

**Tome- dijo la castaña.**

**May Balance, Ciudad Petalburgo, los 5 listones. Listo, ya está inscrita, tome la llave de su cuarto, la guía, que también contienen las reglas- dijo entregando la llave.**

**Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy- dijo May haciendo una leve reverencia.**

**May se dirigió hacia su cuarto, no se dignó si quiera a leer las reglas (yo: Floja, pero como te quiero mucho, te pondré una excusa ^^), pues estaba demasiado cansada con la carrerita que había hecho para llegar al Centro Pokemon, lo bueno es que Max, le dijo que hiciese una reservación, cómo odiaba que tuviera siempre la razón, de repente el recuerdo de una persona se le vino a la mente, un peliverde, de sonrisa arrogante, que al igual que su hermano siempre tenía la razón, con éste recuerdo se durmió.**

**-Al día siguiente-**

**Hoy era el día tan especial para los coordinadores, era el día del Gran Festival, todos ya sabían las reglas, por lo que estaban muy emocionados, excepto cierta castaña que creía saber las típicas reglas, que ésta vez no eran tan típicas.**

**Vidian: ¡Aquí estamos en el Gran Festival! Un gran día para nuestros coordinadores…**

**Y como saben presenta a los jueces (yo: no me acuerdo los nombres XD) hasta que…**

**Vidian: Y como saben, éste Gran Festival es muy especial, porque se celebra a un gran coordinador: Hotaru Matsukoto (Yo: No sé porque me encanta el nombre Hotaru, lo uso en todos lados XD), el mejor coordinador de la historia, al ser quien inventó la coordinación. Hoy aplicaremos unas reglas especiales, como se sabe de Hotaru, su pasión después de la coordinación era la música, así que en ésta oportunidad, será un concurso de canto, la metodología será así:**

**-Los que ganen la primera ronda, serán aleatoriamente elegidos por pareja, hombre y mujer, para ser exactos, puede ser que uno toque un instrumento y el otro cante, o que ambos canten, también puede ser solamente instrumental, usen su imaginación coordinadores, pero no sólo eso, sino que también tienen que usar a sus Pokemon para dar belleza a la presentación, los que ganen ésta ronda, pelearán con las demás parejas, hasta la ronda final, la pareja tendrá que enfrentarse entre sí, y el ganador se llevará la Copa Listón.**

**May:" ¿**_**EH?**_**"**

**Drew: "**_**Lo que tanto temía, o es una de mis seguidoras o es…May, no sé qué es peor, no negaré que me quisiera enfrentar a ella en la ronda final, pero después de lo que pasó…No sé…"**_

**Vidian: Casi se me olvida, la letra o pentagrama debe ser escrita por los coordinadores.**

**May y Drew: "¡¿Qué?!" (Yo: ¿Cómo le hacen para pensar al mismo tiempo?) **

**Las presentaciones comenzaron, y cuando terminaron las presentaciones, automáticamente se eligieron las parejas y así terminaron:(Yo: Sólo pondré a los que conocemos):**

**-Solidad y Robert. (Yo: Ésta pareja no me hará problemas ^^)**

**-Briana y Harley (Yo: Esto no me gusta -_-)**

**-May y…Drew (Yo:… Sin comentarios ^^U)**

**Lo que tanto temía Drew se hizo realidad, pero nada se podía hacer.**

**Y May, pues ella…**

**May: "De todos los coordinadores, me tenía que tocar de pareja él" (May: Creía que tú habías dicho que me querías ¬¬** Yo: Querida May, las palabras se las lleva el viento, y ahora para asegurarme que no se la lleven, las escribiré, y les pondré una estaca ^^ Drew: No eres la más lista en tu colegio ¿Verdad? Yo: Al menos estoy entre los 4 primeros puestos, han hecho que esto se alargue, vuelvan a la historia)**

**Vidian: Mañana comenzarán las presentaciones de canto, así que prepárense coordinadores y ¡Buena Suerte! (Yo: ¿Acaso tiene complejo de Teddy, la de Buena Suerte Charlie ¬¬?)**

**May y Drew se vieron obligados a buscarse, al igual que las otras parejas, hasta que se encontraron:**

**May: Supongo que…habrá que hacer la canción ¿No?**

**Drew: Obviamente, el colmo sería que no hayas leído las reglas.**

**May: Claro que las leí-mintió**

**Drew: Bueno, no importa, hay que escribir la canción. ¿Ya sabes que Pokemon vas a usar?**

**May: No, porque pensaba preguntarte eso, pero en un caso general, usaré a Glaceon**

**Drew: Yo usaré a Roselia, por el momento hay que escribir la canción y según el contexto, usamos a nuestros Pokemon.**

**May: Bueno.**

**Les fue demasiado difícil escribir la letra, pero lo lograron, quedaron en que May cantaría y Drew tocaría el piano, pero no sin antes tener un "pequeña" discusión:**

**May: ¡Yo no pienso cantar!**

**Drew: Yo tampoco, cantar nunca fue mi fuerte, además de que la canción tiene de instrumento el piano ¿Acaso sabes tocar el piano?**

**May: Demonios…**

**-Al día siguiente-**

**Vidian: Hoy los coordinadores…- **

**Vidian siguió presentando, hasta que llegó el turno de May y Drew.**

**May estaba vestida con la ropa que usó en l película de Lucario y Drew con la que usaba Ash, pero con tonos verdes en vez de azules.**

**May: Hoy voy a cantar la canción: Beatiful wish (Yo: Pongan ésa canción, y si no les aparece pongan Canción de Seira):**

**Drew comenzó a tocar el piano y May empezó a cantar:**

**May: Sé que si se funden sueños con amor**

**Polvos de estrellas se volverán**

**Y por eso tienes que creer**

**Haber nacido has de celebrar**

**Y orgullosa has de estar.**

**Lo que no sabían ellos, es que ésta canción les iba hacer recordar muchos de los sentimientos que sintieron antes…o que alguna vez ignoraron, o mejor dicho intentaron, pero a la vez les hicieron sentir muy raros…**

**May: Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor**

**Tus miedos no la empañaran**

**-Flash Back (Drew) -**

**Recuerdo que me caí al agua y me desmayé, y lo primero que vi, fueron sus ojos, se notaba que estaba preocupada, no me gusta cuando se ve así, yo quiero que esté con una sonrisa…pero no sé por qué quiero que esté feliz…**

**-Fin del Flash Back (Drew) -**

**May: Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer**

**El mal karma podrá borrar**

**Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar**

**-Flash Back (May) -**

**Ése día que me quedé con Drew en la Isla de los Winuott y tuve que ayudarlo en el agua, sentía que iba a morir, por alguna razón sentía que no quería salvarme sólo a mí, sino también a Drew, y eso no es lo raro, lo que sí me parece raro es que mis deseos por salvarlo eran muy grandes, no sé de donde saqué energías, fue como si alguien me las hubiera prestado…**

**-Fin del Flash Back (May) -**

**May: A tu lado he podido estar**

**Siempre yo observé tu empeño**

**Cada viaje te vi emprender**

**Admirando tu valor**

**-Flash Back (Drew) -**

**Recuerdo también cuando fui a ver el concurso de May, se supone que yo había ido a concursar, entonces ¿Por qué dije que estaba descansando? Y además ¿Por qué siempre la veo hasta que termina el concurso o hasta la salida del pueblo? Esto cada vez se está volviendo más raro.**

**-Fin del Flash Back (Drew) -**

**May: Si mi fuerza puede ayudar a que se realice un sueño**

**Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor**

**-Flash Back (May) -**

**Recuerdo que Briana me dijo si sentía algo por Drew, yo dije que no sentía nada por él, pero ¿Por qué me sonrojé? **

**-Fin del Flash Back (May) -**

**May: Tu mirada de ángel brilla con fulgor**

**Tus miedos no la empañaran**

**Esa luz que te envolvió al nacer**

**El mal karma podrá borrar**

**Si la sabes manejar y su sentido aceptar**

**-Flash Back (Drew) -**

**¿Por qué? ¿Qué es éste sentimiento de paz, qué siento por May realmente? Acaso sólo es ¿Rivalidad? ¿Amistad? ¿A…amor? No, no puede ser ése último, no puede ser verdad ¿O sí?...**

**-Fin del Flash Back (Drew) -**

**May: A tu lado he podido estar**

**Siempre yo observé tu empeño**

**Cada viaje te vi emprender**

**Admirando tu valor**

**-Flash Back (May) -**

**¿Por qué le pregunté si podíamos viajar juntos? ¿Acaso fue porque me sentía sola después de que Ash se fue a Sinnho? Se supone que yo me acostumbré a estar sola¿Eh? ¡¿Aceptó?! ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? ¿Acaso siento algo por él? No, no puede ser eso…no puede ser…**

**-Fin del Flash Back (May) -**

**May: Si mi fuerza puede ayudar**

**A que se realice un sueño**

**Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor**

**-Flash Back (Drew) -**

**No puedo dormir, literalmente estoy durmiendo junto a la persona que acabo de descubrir que me gusta, no, mejor dicho, que amo, en éste viaje tan corto, tal vez para cualquier persona, pero para mí los días y las horas se me hacen eternas, junto a ella, y lo único que puedo hacer para hablar con ella es…molestarla, pero se ve tan linda cuando hace sus pucheros- sonríe de una forma tierna- Pero, dudo que ella sienta algo por mí, siempre la ando molestando, a pesar de que yo mismo sé que lo que le digo no es cierto, es muy talentosa, no como yo le digo que todavía le falta mucho, pero se lo tengo que decir, sí, se lo diré no sé cómo, pero se lo diré…**

**-Fin del Flash Back (Drew) -**

**May: Si aprendes a ganar a la desesperación el dolor se va a esfumar abriendo tu prisión**

**Cuando hay amor las cosas se germinarán**

**En la flor de la felicidad**

**-Flash Back (May) -**

**Me siento tan bien en compañía de Drew, a pesar de que me molesta casi siempre, sé que sólo lo dice, para que yo mejore, nos terminamos haciendo muy buenos amigos, pero ¿Hasta aquí termina nuestra relación? ¿En la amistad? Al parecer si…él nunca sentirá algo por mí y prefiero amar en silencio sin salir herida, es lo mejor… ¿Cierto?**

**-Fin del Flash Back (May) -**

**May: A tu lado he podido estar**

**Siempre yo observé tu empeño**

**Cada viaje te vi emprender**

**Admirando tu valor**

**A tu lado he podido estar **

**Siempre yo observé tu empeño**

**-Flash Back (Drew) -**

**¿Qué es éste sentimiento? Nunca lo había sentido antes, acaso son… ¿Celos?...**

**-Fin del Flash Back (Drew) -**

**May: Cada viaje te vi emprender**

**Admirando tu valor**

**Si mi fuerza puede ayudar a que se realice un sueño**

**Quiero nacer, quiero convertirme en amor.**

**-Flash Back (May) -**

**¿Qué está pasando con Drew?, sólo dije que Brendan, viajaría con nosotros por unos 2 días, ¿Por qué se fue?**

**¿Por qué me dejo sola? **

**-Fin del Flash Back (May) -**

**May terminó de cantar y sobre ambos habían pétalos de rosas y brillos de colores, lo que había pasado es que Glaceon usó un rayo de Hielo, y lo golpeó con la cola de acero, y Roselia usó la danza de pétalos.**

**Vidian: Fuertes aplausos para May y Drew, ¡Qué hermosa presentación! ¿Qué dicen los jueces? ¡Un 100, puntaje perfecto!**

**Después de las batallas en parejas (Yo: No soy creativa para las batallas Pokemon -_-), May y Drew, se enfrentarían en la ronda final:**

**May**_**: "No lo dejaré ganar, estoy a tan sólo un paso de la Copa Listón, no dejaré que me gane" **_**Glaceon, Blaziken, yo los elijo**

**Drew: "**_**Bien, es hora" **_**Absol, Flygon**

**La batalla estaba muy reñida hasta que sólo quedaron Glaceon y Absol**

**Drew: Absol, usa Destello (Yo: No me acuerdo como se llama ese ataque -_-)**

**Absol: ¡Ab! (Yo: ¡Qué gran monólogo!)**

**May: Glaceon, usa Pantalla de Luz y luego congélalo.**

**Glaceon: ¡Glei! (Yo: Es… ¡Hermoso!)**

**La pantalla de luz se congeló, con lo cual Glaceon le había regresado el ataque a Absol, pero lo que May, no había calculado es que Glaceon, también se quedaría cegada:**

**Drew: ¡Absol!**

**May: ¡Glaceon!**

**Pero ya era muy tarde ambos estaban debilitados (Yo: Amo a ésos Pokemon, ¡Son mis favoritos!)**

**Vidian: Esto nunca había pasado y ¿Qué haremos?- se pone a hablar con los jueces.**

**Vidian: Bueno, al parecer… ¡Tenemos a 2 ganadores!**

**May y Drew: **_**"¡¿Qué?!"**_** (Yo: Hablo en serio ¿Cómo lo hacen?)**

**Ambos se fueron dirigidos por Vidian, hacia el estrado donde les dieron la Copa Listón a ambos.**

**Vidian: Acuérdense que después habrá una fiesta.**

**Drew: "**_**Ésa canción me hizo recordar que debía declararme a May, pase lo que pase, después de todo, mis sentimientos no han cambiado, desde que me fui de la noche a la mañana, literalmente"**_

**May: "**_**La canción me hizo recordar lo que siento por Drew…creo que le voy a decir, si hoy…se lo diré y me iré de su vida, sólo me podrá ver en los concursos, aunque haré lo posible para no encontrármelo."**_

**En la noche…**

**May sabía que a Drew no le gustaba a ir a esa fiesta, así que se fue a la playa, que estaba cerca…Y se encontró a Drew ahí, no sabía cómo empezar.**

**May y Drew: Yo…**

**May: Tú primero- dijo intentando apartar la mirada de esos ojos esmeraldas.**

**Drew: -sólo asiente, y se acerca a ella, sin que ésta se dé cuenta y con su mano, delicadamente, hace que lo mire- Yo quería decirte que…-se sonroja**

**May: -Estaba muy sonrojada, ¿Acaso sería lo que ella pensaba y soñaba?-**

**Drew: Que…"**_**No seas idiota, díselo de una vez, pero y ¿si no me corresponde**_**? **_**No importa, se lo diré**_**." Tu…no, yo…te…-traga saliva- AMO MAY BALANCE, por fin lo solté. (Yo: Esto me suena a Sakura Card Captor XD)-dijo aliviado, mientras inconscientemente acercaba a May hacia su cuerpo y la…abrazó-Si, yo te amo May Balance, me he enamorado de ti, completamente…-le dijo en el oído, mientras se recostaba en su hombro.**

**May:" ¿Esto no es un sueño?, y si lo es, que a nadie se le ocurra despertarme, ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace?"-se estremeció al escuchar la voz de Drew en su oído- Drew, yo…**

**Drew: Sé que me dirás que tú no sientes nada por mí, pero déjame si quiera abrazarte, después me iré, así la situación no será nada incómoda y…-fue interrumpido por May**

**May: No Drew, por favor…no te vayas, no lo hagas, por lo que más quieras- dijo apretando el abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a Drew**

**Drew: Pero May, si lo que más quiero eres tú.-dijo con una tierna sonrisa, y un poco sonrojado-**

**May: Drew…yo también me he enamorado de ti…-le dijo en un susurro.-te amo…**

**Drew: "¿Acaso dijo lo que creo? Díganme que esto es la realidad, si, dijo que me amaba, ¿Debería?" May… ¿Me permites- dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo.**

**May: ¿Qué cosa?-dijo extrañada, no le logró entender.**

**Drew:-nuevamente se acerca, pero ésta vez para en su oído y le susurra: Tu primer beso…**

**May:-se sonrojó, y sólo asintió-**

**Drew: **_**-Se acercó y la besó-**_

**Era un beso un tanto torpe, pero ahí decían sus sentimientos, que era puro amor, un amor puro…Acababa de nacer el amor…**

**May y Drew: Te amo- y se besaron de nuevo**

* * *

**Yo: Bueno, ya terminó el one-shot y song-fic, pido perdón por el mal uso del Flash Back ^^U, ¿Un review?- pongo carita de cachorrito abandonado**


End file.
